Smiles, Tears, and Whistles
by FayeLeonhart
Summary: After Sin is defeated Yuna goes to find Tidus and he goes to find her. 2 chapters more someday.
1. Beginning

Tidus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidus wakes up and stretches.  He feels water flowing all around him.  He lets out a small sound of shock _he's back in Spira._  He smiles and swims up towards the light with only one thing on his mind.  "I've got to get to Yuna."  He has no clue how much time has passed since he faded away but he doesn't think of that only of Yuna.

Yuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna had just finished her speech now she was sitting alone on her bed thinking of the one she recently lost.  "Tidus" she whispers his name to herself.  A knock on the door snaps her back into reality.  

"Yunie are you alright?" Rikku's voice is heard. 

 "Oh...um...yes I'm fine.  You can come in."  Yuna puts on a fake smile.  

"You looked very upset when you left the stadium I just thought I'd come to see if you were okay and if you wanted to go to the party their having downstairs."

"No I don't think so I'm going to stay here."  Yuna keeps her pretend smile on but her voice is sad.

"Oh okay then I'm gonna go back downstairs now" Rikku says before she makes her exit.

Yuna goes back to sitting on her bed the fake smile is gone.  Her mind wanders to the last part of her speech, "Or the dreams that have faded", she missed Tidus so much.  Another knock on her door the fake smile goes back on.  This time it's Wakka.

"Yuna how 'bout you go to the party, it's being held in honor of you."

"You go and have fun but I'm going to remain here."

"Okay then you know where to find me if needed ya?"  Wakka leaves and Lulu enters.

Yuna's fake smile doesn't flicker she keeps it strong for the sake of others.

"You know what?  It's embarrassing to say this myself but summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light.  A lot of people in Spira depend on us.  I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know?  I know it's hard."

She remembers telling Tidus this once.

"You're not going to join in on any of the festivities?" Lulu asks.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like it right now.  Maybe I'll come down later."

"Alright but remember people expect to see you there.  You're still their ray of light.  They still depend on you even though Sin is gone.  They want you to show them the new way."

That does it for Yuna.  She can't deprive the people of anything.  She must go to the party for the people she must be strong and happy for them.  Lulu and Yuna leave the room and go to the party.  There, Yuna joins the people.  They all seem to be happy and having a great time but Yuna (despite the smiles and the laughing) is not happy.  One image reigns over all her thoughts _Tidus._

Tidus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidus gets out of the water and staggers onto dry land.  "Yuna…" he murmurs before falling over from exhaustion.  In his dream he see something from the past.  It's him and Yuna in Luca.

Tidus whistles and says "Hey, use that if we get separated.  Then I'll come running, okay?"

The scene changes…they're still in Luca but it's after the blitzball game.

Yuna's saying something "If we should get separated, just whistle.  I'll come running, I promise."

Tidus wakes up and hears in the distance a whistle.  Looking around for the source of it he finds no one but himself.  Another whistle as if carried there by the wind from the past sounds.  He smiles and pulls himself up he's going to find Yuna.  Before he leaves the beach he lets out a return whistle hoping it gets carried to Yuna wherever she is.

Yuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna is back in her room this time with Kimahri.  He's standing by the door getting ready to go and Yuna is by the window.

"Yuna did good thing tonight."

"Thank you Kimahri."

Kimahri leaves the room and Yuna is alone once more.  "Nobody mentioned Tidus tonight.  Have they all forgotten him so soon?  Will I forget him?  Tidus I miss you come back," she begs.  The sound of a whistle makes Yuna lift her head off her knees and wipe her streaming eyes.  Tidus is here somewhere in Spira and she is going to find him.

Yuna creeps down from her room unnoticed.  As she passes Wakka's room she hears voices.

"I'm worried about Yuna." Lulu says.

"Me to." This voice belongs to Rikku.

"Yuna's really upset about Tidus ya?  She misses him."

"Kimahri worried."

"I tried not mentioning him tonight but it was obvious that he was on her mind." It's Lulu again.

They're discussing her and Tidus Yuna realizes.  She creeps past the door and continues down the streets of Luca.  He's not in Luca Yuna senses and decides that if she has to she will search the world for him.


	2. Lost Hope

Another chapter is finally here.  Good news huh?  I don't know if I'm gonna continue I may just take this story off after all with the Another Ending movie and the new FFX-2 coming out.  My story won't make sense anymore.  I dunno yet I'll tell ya soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus finally makes it to what seems to be a town or something like one it's Djose.  He's been walking all night and most of the day without rest and he's tired.  He barely makes it into the temple before he falls and sleeps.  He awakens to find that he is now in a bed, the same bed where Yuna once rested on her pilgrimage.  He sighs everything reminds him of her.  Everywhere he goes there is always something to remind him of her.  They are being drawn together he is sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna made her way out of Luca without any problems but now she didn't know where to go.  Originally she planned to go to Kilika but something tells her he's not there either.  She starts to walk where to she does not know but she feels like she'll find him if she follows her heart.  Eventually she ended up at Djose only to find that a boy whose description fit Tidus had left early in that morning.  Yuna tried to follow where he was going but there were no clues to his destination.  She rested at the Temple, which she noticed was starting to look a little run down, but left not long after she had came.  Later just as it was starting to get dark Yuna almost reached the Moonflow.  She stopped before she could see the moonlilies and the pyreflies.  She wanted to wait until another time to see them and she wanted to be with _all _her friends not by herself when she did.  Her mind wandered back to the days of her pilgrimage.  They were not long ago but it felt as if they were ages away.  Her mind rested on the thought of Tidus's first visit here.

_"These are moonlilies!"   
"They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna tells Tidus.  
  
 Lulu then adds, "The entire river glows, like a sea of stars."  _

"Really"   
"Hey, I got an idea!" Tidus says.

_Auron cuts him off before he can start to tell them his idea, "We're not waiting till nightfall"_

_Tidus looks disappointed for a moment then says, "Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!"_

Yuna will wait to see the pyreflies until she has Tidus with her.  She sets up camp for the night and sleeps.  A noise suddenly in the night wakes her up.  

"Who's there?" she asks frightened. 

 "Yuna why didn't you ask us to come with you?  We would've come along." Lulu states.  

Yuna is relieved it's just her friends.  "I didn't want to bother you guys.  Besides I thought you wouldn't let me go.  You would have told me to try to forget him because he's not out here because he's gone.  But I don't believe that.  He's out here somewhere and I intend to find him."

"We would've come along anyway.  We know you only do things that you know are right.  You don't do anything before thinking it through." Lulu is in big sister mode.

"Thank you Lulu for everything.  And thank the rest of you too for coming with me."

"No prob." Rikku laughs.  "If we weren't doing anything it would eventually get boring but now it won't.  We're gonna find Tidus."

"We will I know it." Yuna whispers more to herself than to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidus left Djose at dawn.  After walking half of Mushroom Rock Road Tidus had the sudden urge to go back to Djose.  He went at a run.  When he arrived he found out that a girl had been asking about him.  Yuna he figured.  "Where did she go?" he asked.  "Um…Let's see…I think she was going to the Moonflow then onto Macalania…But I'm not sure." The old priest said.  "Yeah uh thanks." Tidus said shaking his head.  The Moonflow he was going to go there at night with Yuna one day.

He started out on the path hopefully following in Yuna's footsteps.  Walking fast he thought he might catch up with her but to his dismay he never did.  She was always a step ahead of him or on an entirely different route.  He didn't give up though.  Nothing could make him stop.  He was going to find her if it killed him.  He needed her now just like he needed the air to breath.  She was a mandatory thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although their reasons for coming were different than they told Yuna no one said anything otherwise.  They knew Yuna wouldn't do anything that would get her in trouble but they didn't think her making this journey at this time was the right thing to do.  They followed her to try to convince her that she should return to Besaid.  She needed a rest from all the stress she had.  A good rest would help her and then after that she could return to finding Tidus.  If he was even out there.  None of them were sure if Tidus was really alive.  They knew Yuna believed he was but that could have just been because she was so much in love with him.

"Yunie why do you think Tidus is out there somewhere?" Rikku asked quietly.

"I just know he is.  I can feel it.  I'm going to find him." Yuna responded.

"Good because I want him to be out there too.  I'll help you search for him as long as you want."

Rikku was the only one who went to find to Yuna to help her.  She believed that Yuna should do whatever she wanted not what the people wanted.  Kimahri wanted Yuna to take a well-deserved break.  Her life meant a lot to him he didn't want to see her in so much pain and stress.  Lulu and Wakka were also concerned about Yuna health.  They all wanted her to understand this but they figured she wouldn't not just yet.

Another factor that worried them was would Yuna be safe traveling among the masses.  She was a big figure in society now that Sin was defeated.  People might bother her.  Others may hate her for ruining the old religion.  The Yevon priests said they thanked her for defeating Sin but did they really mean it.  She had stopped their religion from prospering; she had people stop believing in them.  The people no longer treated them as if they were gods themselves.  All these aspects kept Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri from putting all their faith in finding Tidus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everywhere Tidus went that day there were people celebrating.  How could everyone be so happy when he was miserable and lost.  Lost in more ways then one.  First off he didn't know where he was he had never been to this area of Spira before and didn't even know how he ended up here.  Second his hope was lost.  His hope that he would see Yuna again.  She shouldn't have been so hard to find.  Maybe she didn't want to be found or maybe something else had happened.  He didn't know.  He stopped a couple people the way to Luca he figured that everyone knew the way there.  Alas he had no luck no one was willing to stop celebrating to give directions.  This made him laughed he had helped defeat Sin which in turn caused all this celebrating and because of this celebrating he had help make he couldn't get directions to Luca.  "That's the last time I help defeat Sin," he thought.  He started walking away from the town and through a mountain pass he had to go somewhere he couldn't just sit around.  He had to find Yuna or someone who knew where Yuna was.


End file.
